


“I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass.

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Hina (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Hina (One Piece)/Reader, Hina (One Piece)/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 13





	“I love you, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass.

Lighter clicking. Rustling of ignited cigarette. Inhale. Exhale. Heavy smoke needling your nose. Heels tapping on the floor, closer and closer. Sharp swish of leather glove put back on hand. Heavy, opium-ish scent of Hina’s perfumes eventually overpowering her tobacco as she leaned against the edge of your desk.

“How long are you going to stare at those papers?” Her face was right in front of you, irritated frown beaming over the pile of documents you were reading. “It’s already late.”

“As long as it’s needed,” you said, trying to keep your distance. Fatigue was already pestering you and it was hard to keep your focus. Hina’s comments weren’t helping, especially if you knew what was her goal: to drag you away from work. “I need to finish those reports by tomorrow.”

“Then you still have plenty of time in the morning. (Name), you need to sleep sometimes.”

“In the morning-” you quickly cut her short “-I will have an even bigger pile of shit to work with. I give up now and I’m gonna be screwed, don’t tempt me.”

Your evenings - or it should be rather said: your nights - looked like this since you had been promoted to a rank of a vice admiral. The headache you had got after the celebration with your girlfriend (sake, lots of sake, definitely too much sake) hadn’t even faded away when you had learned the magnitude of work that had been put on your shoulders. It had already been bad when both you and Hina still shared the same rank; with promotion you felt as if you had been granted thrice as much labor. Whoever claimed the main work of Marines was chasing the pirates and other criminals clearly never was in any army - most of your day you spent fighting either with your own people or with various papers you needed to read or fill or both. Thousands of notes, reports, instructions, operation details - everything had to go through your hands. Being a vice admiral you reported only to four people of all the army. The responsibility was crushing - and to add salt to your already opened wounds, you were one of the very few women ranked this high. And there were way too many men ready to undermine your authority and proficiency. You simply couldn’t take the liberty of failing, not even once.

Hina supported you. She remained by your side despite all the extra aches and pains it was giving her. She didn’t have to, day after day, sit in your study and wait until you eventually gave up to physiology. She didn’t have to help you with your work, already having tons of her own. She didn’t have to go through this all with you, she could just go to sleep as she liked, early, and wake up without dark circles of exhaustion under her eyes. Finally, she could simple report you to higher ups against your stubbornness and force you to accept an adjutant (what you had been refusing).

But instead she was, night after night, sitting on the edge of your desk, smoking and bickering until you eventually gave up and followed her to sleep.

“You’re so pale Hina is afraid you might faint any second.” She pinched your cheek. “Have you eaten something today?”

“A lunch.”

“Are you sure?” Hina squeezed between you and the desk, shamelessly pushing herself on your lap. “Because Hina thinks she saw your plate not touched.”

You shrugged and tried to ignore her. The letters were dancing in your eyes and you felt sand under your lids, but you still couldn’t give up.

“Don’t lie to Hina.” You felt Hina’s gloved hands on your cheeks as she squeezed them. “I don’t like it.”

“Fine.” You returned her gaze, for the first time this night ignoring the work. “I didn’t eat anything. I didn’t have time. Happy now?”

“Far from that.”

Her kisses were always close to brutal and overwhelming. She tasted of tobacco, her favorite eucalyptus gum and determination. You barely could breathe under her ministrations; a strong grasp on your hair was holding you in place, her other arm - as powerful as her infamous Black Cage - closing you in embrace.

“I love you,” she whispered, her voice ragged from lack of air. “You enormously stubborn pain in the ass. But you’re overdoing.”

Suddenly she left you - and seconds later you found yourself in the air. Hina lifted you as easily as if you were a training bag and threw you over her shoulder, despite your squirming and protests.

“What are you doing? Let me go!”

“You need sleep. And then a shower and solid breakfast. Work can wait.”

“But-”

“No buts. Let Hina take care of you from time to time, Miss Vice Admiral.”

The resistance was futile. Hina was as persistent as you were stubborn. And besides - once you found yourself in her arms, the determination to fight with work evaporated. You had many better things to do. And way more pleasurable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
